Valence structures have traditionally been utilized to complete a window treatment. Custom installed valences require ordering and custom cutting of what is typically a linear molding. Of course, non-extruded style valences can be used which have specific decorative patterns or lengths of constant cross sectional area punctuated with an intermittent pattern, such as a flower or the like. Custom installations with high cost and high labor rates have the relative luxury of custom cutting and fitting and significant scrap. For custom installations, a high scrap rate is tolerable both economically and in terms of availability of a large supply of materials. Conversely, for home installation a high scrap rate creates an intolerable rise in cost, and an impossible expectation that the home installer will have the tools necessary to cut and fit the valence members.
One technique for valence joinder at the corners has been to form a 45° miter cut on each end of the meeting valence so that the outside or inside corners form a 90° angle. A cut also means that a thin, black crack will be left between the two members. The thin, black crack can occur through the edge effect of the saw on cutting, as well as any deviation from a completely planar cut. The alternatives to eliminate the crack are associated with further time and effort on the part of the custom installer. Putty, followed by spot painting can be performed. Complete re-painting of the valence can be accomplished, as well as installation of un-painted valence followed by initial painting.
Another problem with valences is the manner of joining of the segments. Glue can be unsatisfactory and can leave an unsightly appearance. Some valence hardware can include right angle supports which are attached with threaded members. Others utilize slots which accommodate right angle hardware. With these latter two cases, any deviation by the installer can leave a mis-matched angle or mis-matched gap which will require filler, painting, or other space and color correction.
Another problem with the 45° miter cut is the necessity to re-perform this cut for each 90° angle. Where the cut is too short, even by a millimeter, the length of valence must be discarded. Attempted use of any length which is too short or too long will result in corner angles deviating from 90°. Where the ends are 45° miter cut, even larger gaps will result.
Most people who self-install lack a high precision miter saw, but have the ability to cut at an angle orthogonal to the main extent of the valence. Most cuts are not high precision, and self-installers very likely lack the ability to finely sand the ends to insure a match fit. Even where precision cut and sanding are present, the use of a 45° sharp end is more susceptible to dents and nicks during cutting. The production of a sharp edge, especially with the fanciful shape of most valences has the potential to produce even more scrap and wasted time.
What is needed is a simple valence system for self-installers which can utilize cuts orthogonal to lengths of molding, regardless of the shape of the molding. The system should be forgiving of small errors in measurement and sawing, and should provide a finish which is compatible with the molding used and which eliminates open gaps. The system should also be forgiving of angularity and should facilitate an angle which deviates slightly from 90° where needed.